Side of Town
by girl with to much time
Summary: Kris is a normal girl, living on the 'greaser' side of town out of convinience. But she soon finds out That sides don't matter as much as friends do. well, thats what she thought. R&R the events of the novel did not take place.
1. It Begins

The new house looked…out of place. That was the only way to put it. Back in D.C., it would be medium to small, but its two floors and four bedrooms were too grand for this part of Tulsa.

If it weren't for the fact that this was close to dads work, we would have bought a smaller house in the other side of town. But the garage my father owned was just a few blocks away.

'So, what do you think, Kris?' my mother asked, straightening her glasses.

'I've seen the house before' I reminded her. 'So as long as I get the room you said I could have, it's fine' I told her.

I know I sounded like a childish ten-year-old, rather then a childish fifteen-year-old, but my mother parents just moved me away from my friends, and childhood memories. I'll never walk around here and be able to tell people, "that's were I slipped on the gate and cut my face." Everyone would think I was in a gang-fight or something, if I weren't so delicate-looking.

'I like it' my older sister, Tina said. She always knows what to say to make my parents like to hear. She's only twenty months older then me, but like I said, I can be very childish. Making her seem nine years older then me.

My father exhaled loudly; 'we should unpack today. I asked the neighbors across the street to help us carry the boxes.'

As if on cue, three big looking guys came from across the street. 'Pinch me, I'm dreaming' I whispered to Tina, who gladly obliged.

They were the best looking guys I've ever seen, and two looked to be around my age.

The biggest one, who looked to be in his twenties, was tall, with more muscle then anyone knew what to do with. Then, I remembered what neighborhood I was in and decided he had a lot of uses for it. Another thing about him was his eyes. The seemed somehow frozen in time, or lost. But he was smiling. I took that as a good sign.

The second, who seemed youngest and thirteen or fourteen, fifteen if we were pushing it, was going to be the best looking of them all when he was older. But now he was only cute. He had a dreamy look to him, like part of him was in some happy place. Not the wrong side of town.

The third was probably not that much older then me, and was the handsomest guy I'd laid eyes on. And seeing his grin, I couldn't help but smile. He had blond hair and brown, really warm eyes.

'Hello, welcome to Tulsa!' the first said. 'I'm Darrel Curtis, but feel free to call me Darry' he gestured at his brothers and said, 'these are my brothers, Sodapop' he pointed at the older, 'and Ponyboy' he pointed at the dreamy one

'Thank you for helping us' my dad said. I figured he already introduced himself. 'This is my wife, Barbra, and my two daughters, Tina and Kris' he gestured at me last; I waved awkwardly at the three people. I was really outgoing if I knew someone, but it took me a while to get to know them.

'Well, let's not stand around all day' my father said, using his "I'm nice but don't mess with me" voice. 'The box code is yellow for the living room, green for our room, blue for Tina's and purple for Kris's. The girls will show you there rooms'

I tried not to blush as Sodapop picked up a box with a purple sticker and walked over to me. 'So, wear should I put this?' he asked. From behind him, Tina wiggled her eyebrows.

I grabbed a purple box and muttered, 'follow me'.

My room was on the second floor, at the end of the hall. It was pretty big, with a window that gave me a view of the Curtis's house (I now realized I could see into there window) and pale peach walls. The only piece of furniture was the built in closet, which was write next to the door.

My bed, desk, and bureau, were folded up in boxes, along with the rest of my possessions. I couldn't take all my clothing or books, definitely not as much as I wanted to, but I made do with my favorites.

Sodapop put the box down in the middle of the room, then took mien (which I hadn't yet put down) and placed it next to his.

'Thanks' I murmured.

It took half an hour, thanks to the three brother's help, to get all the boxes in the house. I planed on setting up my furniture alone, but after a few shrieks and crashes, my father and Darry came up to investigate and decided to stay and help.

My room looked good when I was done. My metal framed (and slightly over seized) bed was up against the wall of my window. My bureau was next to my closet, and my desk was opposite my bed, covered in boxes of books; the only thing I had left to unpack.

As my father finished setting up my bead curtain, well after the Curtis's went home, he turned to me and said, 'it's not to sturdy, but then again, nothing from your uncle is' my uncle Ralph had given me the bead curtain, which he originally got for his daughter, who rejected it, calling it "to blue". But my uncle had suggested we buy this house, and he thought it would look good in my room, so it was mien.

'Come on, time for dinner' he said. 'I'll be down in a second' I told him and closed the door.

Even only my family would be at dinner, I liked to look nice. I made sure my dark honey colored hair was in place. It was my pride, waist length and pin straight, it could take on any shape or style, but I usually left it down. It was good my hair was so nice because aside from my too-big lips, it was my only distinctive feature. My eyes were grey and almond shape. I was Ok-looking I guess, but I could have looked nicer.

I heard my door open and someone walk in, closing it behind them. A second later Tina's head appeared in the mirror, next to mien.

'Hurry up, Keesy' _Keesy_ was my sisters embarrassing nickname for me. She picked up some of my lip-gloss and started applying it. After playfully puckering her lips, she said, 'seriously though, pastas going to be all gone if we don't hurry. I didn't doubt her.


	2. What He Can't Have

**Sodapop's POV (this chapter only)**

As I sat down for dinner (well, leaned up against the counter with a piece of fried chicken, anyway), Darry asked us, me and Pony, what we thought of our new neighbors.

'There nice enough' Pony said. When he was there, he said approximately two words. I think they were 'please' and 'welcome', but I'm not to sure.

'You have new neighbors?' Two-Bit asked. He had stopped by for dinner, because his sister's boyfriend was over. And since Two-Bit liked his sister nut not her Boyfriends any of them), he decided to eat over hear.

'Yeah' I said. They have two girls. Tina just turned seventeen and Kris is fifteen. They seem cool. Kris has a mean looking scar, but she swears it's from a picket fence. That's almost all she said and Tina, though she doesn't look it, could probably put up a good fight against Steve.'

'Gee, thanks' Steve said sarcastically. He was here due to another fight with his old-man. So I guess he'll stay the knight.

'Soda, don't start with one of Eliot's daughters' Darry said, as though it weren't obvious, I just met them! 'Eliot's you new boss, so you don't want any trouble'

'I know, I know!' I confirmed. Darry is under the misapprehension that ever since the whole 'Sandy' thing, I want to replace her quickly. I actually plan to take things slowly, let girls come, or go. The truth is I'm looking for someone who Sandy can't compare to, someone who's that much better. The thing is, aside from cheating on me, Sandy was the best girl I could have wanted.

'Anyway' Two-Bit said, 'what do these new girls look like?' he asked a sly grin on his face.

'There dad is my boss' I reminded him. 'So, until further notice, there off limits'

'Who?' we all turned to see Dallas standing at the door, lighting a cigarette. If he hadn't heard 'off-limits', the girls would interest him as much as a shoe-lace. But Dallas always wanted the things he couldn't have.

'The guy's new neighbors'' Steve said before I could shoot him a warning look. Great, now Dallas Winston was going after one of the girl (I hoped he at least went for Tina, she was older). But the girls had enough to worry about anyways, they didn't need Dallas Winston added to there list.

'Hm…' he muttered to himself. I felt my stomach twist. I wasn't sure what dally would do, but there was a high chance it wasn't good. The thing was, I generally liked the girls, and if Dallas was going to hurt them, I would feel pretty bad.

'What are there names?' he asked like he cared. Steve, again, answered, 'the old one is Tina the younger one is Kris'

'Well, Dallas said, 'I'm going to go hunt some action,' he paused, 'or booze.'

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's vital for the plot! Pleas R&R!**


	3. First dat at a new school

**Okay, say have a few things to say. First of all, I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and stuff like that. Second, I just now read 'that was then, this is now', so I relies the time lines all wrong. But, whatever. This is fan fiction, so sorry if you have a problem with there still being greasers and soc's and co.**

I got up the next morning at seven, an hour before school was meant to start, so I had half an hour to get ready.

My parent told me last knight they would leave at six and be home at eight, so it was safe to wear my really tight fitting lack capris and a red top. I slipped on red tennis shoes, mostly because I couldn't find anything ells, but also because I wanted to make it thru the day with out blisters.

I left my hair down, hanging slightly in my eyes, put on some clear lip-gloss, and went down stairs. I was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Who could it be at…seven twenty?

I opened the door to see…Ponyboy? 'Hi!' I said, unnaturally exited. I was slightly looking forward to school. 'What are you doing here?' I asked after letting him in.

He blushed, 'well, Darry thought I should walk you to school so that you don't get jumped or lost or something. He would have come himself but since I go to the same school as you anyway…' he trailed off. I decided to let the issue of why he was in high-school drop. Maybe he was just born late, like me.

'So, are we allowed out at lunch?' I asked. I only had some money with me, because we hadn't gone grocery shopping yet. My mom was going to do that tomorrow, at the start of the weekend.

"Yeah" he said, "me and some of my and my brothers friends eat lunch together, in case you want to join. They said that it would be cool" he said, as if there was a back-story to this "coolness"

I smiled. I decided that meeting some of his friends might be cool, but I prefer to make my own. "I'll tell you what" I said, finishing my cereal and putting the bowl in the sink. "If I can't find someone to sit with, I'll find you"

He looked pleased at that. Good.

So we set of to school. It was good Ponyboy (but he told me to call him pony) was with me or I would have got lost. Tulsa was not the small town it was easy to mistake for. Many times, Ponyboy had to point out land marks and such, but in the end I made it. On time, none the les. "Thanks" I told him.

He smiled. "No problem. If you meet me hear after school you can get a ride with me and the guys" he said, turning a deeper shade of pink.

"I'll be there" I assured him. He smiled. How red can someone's facer get before it's not healthy? Because I had a feeling Pony boy was about to find out. Honestly, that kid can blush.

--

Turns out I had two people to sit with at lunch. Well, technically I was in class with one (her name was Angela Sheppard) and _she_ invited me, but we were joined by a friend of hers, Wendy Smith. They both had really short skirts on. They were kind of snobby and gossipy, but I loved to gossip (like them) and I could tell once I got to know them, I would fit in with there loud, noticeable self's.

They showed me the convenience store while filling me in on 'the ropes'. Basically, stuff like "jess and Danny are dating" (not that I knew who they were) and, "Sheila is totally anorexic" (another unknown). But even not knowing these people, I listened to them carefully. Who knows when I could use this?

"So, Kris" Angela said, "What do you think of Tulsa?" she asked. I translated her question to; 'you know any better gossip?' I smiled. "So far, this place sounds exiting" I told her

Something told me that becoming Angela's friend would be a smart move if I wanted social acceptance. On the other hand, getting on her bad side seemed nasty.

"Oh, it is" Wendy said. She seemed like the type of girl that couldn't think without instruction from Angela. But she was nice enough.

If these girls became my friends, this town would get a lot more exiting for me.

--

At the end of the day, I walked to ware Ponyboy told me to meet him. He was waiting there for me; he straightened up when he saw me. "Hi" he said. "Tina had a ride with an old friend" he said. Tina came here last summer with a friend and stayed with Uncle Ralph, so she knows some people.

"Okay" I said. I was glad my sister had friends, but it meant I would barley se her. She was incredibly social.

"So, I figured you found someone to sit with at lunch?" he asked, as if it weren't obvious.

"Yeah" I told him, "do you know Angela Sheppard and Wendy Smith?" I asked. I kind of thought he might, because most 'greasers' (his and Angela's word) know each other, at least thru reputation.

He paused before answering, "I know Curly and Tim Sheppard, so I take it Angela's there sister or something" he said. I nodded. I found it odd to know someone's sibling but not the person themselves. But whatever- it was probably a Tulsa thing.

"Hey, Pony, this chick Kris?" a guy with side burns and a Mickey-mouse shirt (which he looked to old for) said from the car we were next to.

"Yeah" Pony said, "Kris, this is Two-bit, and the one he's next to is Steve" Steve looked…mad. But he nodded politely at me. Pony whispered to me, "he just broke up with his girlfriend, so watch out" then pointed to the final boy in the backseat, a tan, scared looking kid. "This is Johnny" he said.

I smiled and just said, "Hi", because 'nice to meet you' sounded to fancy for these guys.

"You two gonna' stand there all day?" two-bit said jokingly. I blushed and entered the car.

It smelled like tobacco and burnt leather. "You wanna' cancer stick, Kris?" two-Bit asked me. I shook my head, 'no, thanks" I replied. I didn't smoke, or drink, or do drugs, or anything of the sort for that matter.

"So, Tina's your big sis'?" two-bit asked. "She's in a few of my classes. I tried to pick her up, she's quiet the flirt. Tell her I'll hold her to her word" he said, with a smirk I didn't like.

"I'll pass the message on" I told him, "but my sister isn't known for keeping promises to guys. Unless she likes them" I told him. My sister is crazily protective of me, sometimes I'm overly protective of her. Especially when guys like this are involved. Not that Two-Bit didn't seem like a cool guy, but hey, she's my sister.

Two-Bit laughed, and turned to Steve, "the girls got attitude!" he sounded surprised, I was kind of offended. Steve just muttered "figures" under his breath. Whoa, he must be bummed. No other reason he'd be so rude.

"Here we are" Two-Bit said, parking in the Curtis's drive in.

''Thanks for the ride" I said. I got up and walked across the street, hurrying to change.

When I got home, I realized how tired I was. After saying hi to Tina, I walked up stairs. I guess being tired is a side affect of staying up all knight exited and scared, plus hearing yelling from next door. I changed into boxers and a tank-top (hiding my to-tight capris in the back of my pants drawer.

I crawled into bed and, ignoring the yelling from the Curtis's house, fell asleep.


	4. Dinner with the Curtis's

I woke up due to a hand shaking me roughly. "Kris…Keesy…WAKE UP, FOR HEAVENS SAKE"

Well, _that_ got me up. "What?" I asked Tina, who was standing above me, hands on hips.

"Due to are fathers kindness towards are new across-the-street-neighbors, he invited them over for dinner. There coming in half an hour, so unless you think those boxers flatter you-"

"Out" I told her. I was up, awake, and hyperventilating. My dad is the type of gut who would have people over every-other knight out of pity or friendship of what-not, if my mom didn't tell him not to.

I combed my hair, yanked on blue jeans, and a dark green button-down that reached my elbows. But the shirt fabric made my hair look weird, so I had to put it (my hair, not the shirt) in a ponytail. But then that looked weird, so I just put the top layer in a bun, leaving the rest to flow down my back.

I rushed down stairs. 'Kris, help your sister set the table' my mother called from the kitchen. My dad was probably in the bathroom, because he can't use ones at gas stations. (This is weird, because he owns one…). Honestly, he can't. You'd be amazed how many restaurants we had to sop in just because he had to go and since most had this 'use if you buy' policy, we had to eat at almost every stop we made. I must have gained nine pounds in the one ride.

Anyway, as me and Tina set the table (her doing it a lot more gracefully then me, the klutz) I looked up and told her "Two-bit said he'd hold you to your word" I gave her my suspicious eye.

She smirked, "I know" she didn't say much more, until she caught my eye and rolled her eyes, "Kris, I'm just flirting" she mumbled "for now", but I wasn't meant to hear that, so I pretended not to.

At seven five, I was picked to go answer the door (my sister did that eye-brow wiggling thing again). No surprise, the three Curtis brothers were standing on the threshold.

"Hi" I said, trying tot to be shy. "Come in" I ushered them in to the living room. I couldn't help catching Sodapop's eye, but turned redder then even Ponyboy when he smiled at me.

After everyone was done "hello" and "how are you" –ing, we went to the dining room, you could tell which places I set up, because most of the silverware was laid out wrong or on the wrong side.

"This is really good, Miss Graven" Sodapop said after taking one bit of his honey fried…whatever this meat was. All I could taste was the honey.

"Thank you, Sodapop" my mother said, smiling. She loves people complementing her cooking; it's a sure way to get on her good side.

Mom smiled at him "thank you" she said happily. I made a mental note to complement her more often.

"So, Ponyboy, how's school?" my father asked. I could tell he was trying to make Ponyboy part of the conversation, something I felt Ponyboy would fight with all his power.

"It's good" Ponyboy said, looking pointedly at his food. Poor kid, my dad even embarrassed _him_. If it weren't for the fact I was proud of him talking in front of more then one person, I would feel bad for him.

Well, my dad could tell he wasn't going to get any more info, so he just nodded and started talking to Darrel.

"So, how was school for you" I looked up, realizing that someone was talking to _me_.

"Oh, um, it's good" I muttered. Why did this guy have such an affect on me? What power does Sodapop Curtis have on my mind?

He smiled, and asked some more questions. Like whom I hung out with, TV shows I liked, things I liked and disliked about Tulsa, even thing like interesting stories involving socks. And even thou with each new question I blushed like a tomato, I found it easier to talk to him. My sister says that the more people ask, the easier it is to answer because you know there reactions better. I found this to be true. The more soda asked, the less I blushed and the less I stuttered and babbled. I even surprised myself at how little an amount of blood came to my face when I told him about my only boyfriend and my sister's nickname for me.

By the end of the knight, I talked so much I was sure he was bored, so I said "sorry if I'm boring you with my stories, I know they aren't that great" I felt really bad fot making him listen to me, I didn't even care that I actually felt like I wanted him to know about me.

He just gave me that grin and said, "If your stories weren't great, why would I keep asking?" he gave me a playfully-questioning look, and I smiled with him.


	5. Jay's

**Hey y'all, just a small message to those who want to know if Kris likes Pony or Soda, then two things to you; one, is I won't tell, you'll just have to read, and two; in lots of fic's that I've read, the girls best friend becomes he lover. But there a difference between liking someone as a friend, liking them as a lover, and liking them as a potential axe murderer (my normal side; wait a minute…)**

The next morning I woke up at two. In the afternoon. But today and tomorrow there wasn't school, so I guess it didn't matter.

I decided to start unpacking my books. It was time I settled in here.

But that only took me half an hour. Some people, like my friend Marry Jones from D.C., can just lie around all day and not get bored, but not me; I half to be doing something. I can't jus lie around or do nothing.

So I decided to find a job. That way, I wouldn't rely on my allowance _and_ I would have something to do. Also, most stores give employ discounts. So it would be killing to (well, three) birds in one stone!

--

I got home at six; surprised how easily I found a job, it usually took days, even weeks.

I had gone to three places. Apparently none of them have seen a fifteen-year-old (who'll be sixteen in a month) who's had two jobs. I didn't mention that one of the jobs was at my dad's old gas station, but whatever- it was still a job. But they seemed more impressed with my work as a roller-balding waitress. Which is my new job, to. It was a really good deal, since Jay's has so many girls trying out to waitress there, I only work Monday and Wednesday from four until nine. And they'll give me free dinner twice a week.

According to Angela, who I ran in to on my way home, it's a great place to hear gossip, so that's good to.

I told my dad when he got home (after he used the bathroom) because he had to sign this form for me that I would take to work on Monday.

Dinner wouldn't be ready for an hour, and my mom was going to get me and Tina a present. She seems to think were miserable here and wants to encourage us. If a present is involved, encouraging won't hurt.

Out of nothing to do, I went outside and sat on a lawn chair. It was a really nice evening, warm, but not sweltering, peaceful, but not to quiet (thanks to the Curtis's) and over all, my good mood made me happy.

"Hey, Kris" I looked up, and almost fell of the lawn chair. The feeling of comfort I had when talking to him last knight had been replaced with the old feeling Sodapop gave me. Perfect.

"h-hi" I said. "Do you want to sit?" I asked, gesturing towards a lawn chair whose existence I was barley aware of.

"Sure" he plopped down in the lawn chair and smiled, "what's new?" he asked. His tone brought back last knight, and I felt slightly better.

"I got a job" I told him, he raised his eyebrows, so I went on, "yeah; I work at Jay's on Mondays and Wednesdays"

He smiled, "congratulations" he said, "But watch out for some of the customers, they can be rough." The thought that he was concerned for me made me blush.

"I will" I assured him. He was concerned for me!

"If something happened to you…Eliot would be so depressed" he said. Well, _that _ruined my mood.

"Well, I think I'll go make dinner now" I muttered. Might as well…better that then die of depression because he isn't concerned for me…"bye" I said.

Get a grip, Kris. I told myself…it did no good.

I know, it's pathetic that I've known a guy for three days and he already has enough influence to ruin my perfect day, but like I said, I can be very childish.

I pulled a pot out of the pots-and-pans drawer and began to collect ingredients. I'm actually a good cook, as in, I can make stew and not set the kitchen on fire.

"So, Kris, I heard you got a job" I turned around to se Tina at the kitchen door.

Tina doesn't look a thing like me, especially not now, she's practically glowing with happiness. "Whats up with you?" I asked her.

She smiled, "nothing" she then left the room

Weird, why was she so happy? Not that I didn't like to se her happy, but…what could make her this way? The last time she was this happy, she had just come back from and Elvis concert, and apparently met him. I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

About five minutes later, the soup was done. I cook very fast, because the longer the stove is lit, the more chance a fire will start.

The door swung open, and there, in my mothers arms, was a dog.


	6. uncan fix's all

The dog looked like it would survive in this neighborhood; if it weren't just a puppy. Bull-dog puppies are pretty cute, a lot cutter then I thought.

"Oh…thank you mom!" I yelled rushing over to it.

"Your welcome" my mother said, "his name is Duncan" she told me as I petted him.

"He's so cute!" Tina, who appeared out of no ware, gushed, petting him to.

But Tina was still glow-y…she had he brown hair in a ponytail, a small grease mark on her face, she wasn't wearing make up, weird…

--

After dinner, I lay on my stomach on my bed, flipping thru magazine pages. Duncan was lying next to me. He was so tiny; he curled up next to my head and was small enough to fit in the space between my shoulder and neck.

Every so often, I raised a hand ant petted his head. He was so soft; it was like he was made of silk.

He really got my mood back up, until I thought of why it was down in the first place, in which case I just needed to pet Duncan to feel better. He was like a miracle cure.

"Hey" Tina plopped down next to me on the bed, still smiling.

"What's up?" I asked her, curios.

She hesitated, "can you keep a secret?" she asked, I nodded.

"I met a guy, named Dallas Winston"

--

**Soda's P.O.V. for the rest of this chapter (only)**

I lit a smoke and lay down on my bed. It had been a weird day, as in, Kris had acted really weird. Had I said something wrong? She looked so sad…

Suddenly, there front door burst open, and out came Kris…with a dog? I ran over, I was going to make up for upsetting her…but she seemed really happy. Oh well, I guess girls are something I don't, and lets face it, never will, understand.

"Kris" I called, she turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi Soda!" whoa, that was the first time she didn't call me my full name, weird…but kind of cool.

"Hey, where'd this guy come from?" I asked, bending down to pet the dog.

"My mom got him to cheer me up about moving here. His name is Duncan!" I was confused…

"You don't like it here?" I asked.

"Oh, I like it here!" she said. "But it would be rude to turn Dun-Dun down!"

Dun-Dun? Well, so long as she's not upset…

"Mind if I walk him with you?" I asked her. I actually enjoy spending time with Kris; she's nice, interesting, and over-all a good person.

"Sure" she said, smiling. I guess she really likes Duncan.

"so, sorry about being all weird earlier today…" he muttered about five minutes after we started walking, "I was just nerves about my new job and all…but no psycho behavior anymore!" she announced proudly.

"Good, you had me scared" I told her. It bugged me that she wasn't telling me the real reason why she got upset, because it was more then nerves, but the promise that it wouldn't be repeated was good.

"so, do you mind f I ask you some questions?" I asked her.

"Are there any left?" she asked me back, I nodded, "a lot"

She smiled, "okay"

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" I asked. I didn't know why, but the little things about her interested me, a lot.

She hesitated, "chocolate"

"Dream car?"

"Mustang"

"Favorite shampoo?"

"Pineapple-strawberry"

"First kiss?"

Her face turned a deep shade of red "none" she said, it sounded like she used a crow-bar to yank the word out of her throat.

"Favorite gem?"

She smiled gratefully, "Topaz"

We walked like that for about an hour, before she looked at her watch and said, "got to go home! By, Soda!"

I waved at her. Something said life would be a lot more interesting with her in town


	7. sad little AN

Small authors note.

Number one, I have major writers block with this story; I'm not to happy with wear it's going.

Number two; I want to work on some new things, a million little plot bunnies and old cliché's that I want to try keep popping into my heard. I have ADD, so it's hard for me to work on the same story for forever. If you want me to continue, reviews and suggestions will be helpful.

Also, once I write the first chapter of a sister-fic that just keeps on dancing around in my head, I'll post a poll asking which people like better.

XOXO, G.W.T.M.T


	8. Cheat

**You may have guessed this, but I'm updating!!! Yay!!!**

**So thanks to all you lovely reviewers love you all!**

**B.T.W, this will be a short chapter**

~+~.~+~.

I lay in bed that night, happy. I mean, so Tina met a guy who was probably bad-to-the-bone, and that didn't make me happy, but my talk with Soda did.

Tomorrow was my final day of weekend before my second day at school, and my first at work. I planed on buying some new clothing, a better collar for Duncan, (who was next to me in bed), and some groceries, because my mom didn't buy any potato chips, and _someone _needed to.

I heard something from downstairs, and my eyes flew open, I slowly got up, and grabbed a heavy book from my des, before making my way to the top of the stairs. I peered threw the railing, and saw- Oh. My. God. Tina was on the couch, with someone on top of her, I assumed it was Dallas. Then, he lifted his head, to show a familiar face- Two-Bit? I rushed up stairs, into my room, and onto my bed.

My sister was…cheating? On a guy who made her glow? That was just…wrong.

And what about two bit? He was Dallas's friend! (Tina said that Darry introduced them and that they were gang members) how could he do this? How could she do this?

I curled up and fell asleep, but my dreams were…odd.

_When I opened my eyes, I was in a snowy place, in a small nightgown, yet not cold. I stood up and looked around. There was just white, at first this place seemed beautiful- but then, one snowflake that fell from the sky was blood red. And when it hit the frowned, it all turned brown, only not the warm brown that I loved, this rusty, gross brown that made this place ugly_

When my eyes truly flashed open, I was struggling to find out what made that dream so scary? Pushing everything out of my mind; my plans for today, my sister, Two-Bit, and Dallas, I walked outside to the lawn and sat down.


End file.
